Careful What You Conjour
by Hetalia1643
Summary: When Chibi England goes outside without permission to do some magic to summon something to defeat the dreaded France, he gets a nasty surprise. It was certainly a demon he manged to summon, but the demon WAS HIM. His future self doesn't appreciate his antics and takes the matter into his own hands. Talk about self-discipline. Contains parental punishment.


The following fanfiction was based on a picture drawn by a Deviant. Message me if you want the link to it.

England slipped out the back door of his house and pulled the hood of his forest green cloak over his head, you never knew who was going to be out in the forest during the day. Being only the age of seven, going outside without permission was forbidden. But what mum didn't know couldn't hurt her.

He clutched his spell book close and ran quickly to the sanctuary of the trees, his uneven blonde locks bouncing as his brown boots pounded against the muddy terrain. Yesterday that stupid frog France had teased him again, but it had went too far this time.

All Arthur had been doing was playing with his dear fairy friends when he had heard that ever familiar, "Honhonhonhon~!"

He spun around and scowled at the sight of his dear enemy France. The stupid bastard had his hands on his hips and that horrible smirk on his face. "Well isn't it my favorite little pipsqueak Britain!"

"It's England!" the Chibi had snapped instantly glaring at him with pure hatred, "Britain is the land containing England, Scotland, Ireland, and-"

"Oh I don't need a stupid little geography lesson!" Francis snorted flipping his hair back, "So, 'ow's zhat little backside of yours?" Arthur's face flushed red and he stood up immediately. The day before Britannia had caught him outside in the fields unattended by any of his older brothers and that had resulted in an immediate trip over her knee. Of course France had been standing by so he saw the whole entire thing to his entertainment and England's very much displeasure. In the end England ended up walking home with a sore backside and a much bruised ego.

"Shut up bastard!" the Chibi stuttered clenching his hands into fists, "You don't know what you're talking about!" Francis tsked shaking his head sadly.

"I wouldn't use zhat naughty language if I were you. You wouldn't want to get on your mama's bad side again, oui?" he said with a smirk as England's face turned even redder.

"Go away frog! I don't need your pungent odor scaring away the fairies!" he yelled clutching his cloak tightly. France simply crossed his arms and turned away.

"Well if I'm a frog zhen you must be somezhing awful, well I don't 'ave time to argue wizh children," he waved, "'ave a nice day! Don't crack any more mirrors when you look into zhem okay?" With that the French boy had run off leaving England sitting in the field crying.

Arthur was done listening to Francis' obnoxious laughter ringing through his ears constantly, today he was going to finally do something about it.

The small Brit stopped in a small opening and looked around, perfect. He sat the book down and cackled, he had been working on his evil laugh for weeks actually. "Oh sure France laughs at me now, but I'll show him how powerful I really am!" he clenched his fists in fiery determination, "I don't care how much older he is, that long haired bastard is going to pay I'll make sure of that!"

Slipping out the ingredients needed, he drew his magic circle in the dust very carefully making each line fluid and precise. Giving a nod of satisfaction he flipped the pages of his book and his large eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Killing your enemies… boiling your enemies… humiliating your enemies… becoming friends with your enemies… AHA!" he pointed to a spell, "Defeating your enemies!" Reading the spell once over, he closed his emerald green eyes and took a deep breath.

_"__Curse my enemies,_

_Curse my fears,_

_Curse those who have brought me tears,_

_Curse those who have done me wrong,_

_Make their punishment long and strong,_

_This is my will so mote it be,"_

He opened his eyes and his waved his palm towards the circle making a dramatic gesture with his arm,

_"__Aknuk El Vira mismantos knitos eferma litos varom merda!"_

The runes immediately lit up a bright blue and England smirked with triumph, this was definitely going to work! The spell was supposed to summon something that would be able to defeat his enemy and this just might work! But then something went horribly wrong.

All of a sudden the runes flashed a green color then a light blue and the little boy yelped backing away, something was coming out of the circle! He squeaked and sprinted to hide behind a boulder and watched his eyes filling with tears at the horrific sight before him.

Some sort of demon now stood in the circle, an ugly one at that. He (well Arthur guessed it was a he since there was no way it could be feminine) had an odd green suit with buttons on the shirt going all the way to the collar, a weird belt/sash thingy, and black boots that went to his knees. He also had outlandish blonde hair that went practically in every direction, huge thick black eyebrows, and was short but scrawny. But what it held in his hands scared the young sorcerer the most. It was a long slender cane made out of a very sleek wood by the look of it and the demon bent it so it made an arch shape. "I heard demons were ugly but this is beyond grotesque!" England mumbled staring at this creature with wide eyes, "One of my spells went wrong and I conjured something scary!"

The beast looked around, his icy green eyes narrowing as he scanned his surroundings. 'Maybe he doesn't mean any harm," England thought until,

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OUT HERE!" the monster roared, surprisingly there was a British accent to it. Arthur shrieked and clutched his tunic, how did he know his name?! He peeked out from his hiding place.

"W-who are you? W-what are you?!" he whimpered his voice shaking terribly in fear and his knees buckled as he struggled to stay standing. The thing crossed it arms.

"Bloody hell can't recognize your own reflection?" he snapped making the poor Chibi grimace and back away. England swallowed hard and summoned all the courage he had.

"Listen here you vile beast!" he spat stepping away from the boulders and towards the green elf thing (he had decided it must be an elf) pulling down his hood, "I suggest you leave at once and go back to the hell hole you crawled out of bastard! I am a sorcerer and I'm not afraid to use magic!"

The monster's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Now, little boys shouldn't use that horrid language, mum certainly doesn't allow it."

That made little Iggy's jaw drop, how did he know mum? Wait… no way could he really know who his mum-

"Britannia was always a strict one." WHAT?! He took a step back eyes wide with some sort of astonishment.

"H-how-"

"Well who else could I be? Santa Clause?" the creature spat bitterly and that's when England realized who this creepy guy was.

HIM!

"Y-you're me from the future?!" he shrieked taking a step back.

Adult England rolled his eyes crossing his arms and staring down at his child self, was he really so ignorant at this age? "Of course! I mean who else could I be you git?"

The Chibi wrinkled his little nose. "I grow up ugly!" he whined.

Arthur's eyes flashed dangerously and he stomped right up to his past self. Before the small child could protest he was picked up by the hood of cloak and carried over to a stump. The adult sat down pulling Chibi England over his lap swiftly. Arthur squeaked and squirmed on his older self's lap, he recognized this position immediately. "You can't hurt me! I'm you!"

"I'm not hurting you," England snapped lifting up the cloak and tunic to reveal the child's undergarments, "I am simple demonstrating self-discipline!" Chibi Arthur's face turned red as his bottom was bared and started to kick his little legs as hard as he could.

"PUT ME DOWN BASTARD!" he yelled desperately feeling the man's hand press into his back to pin him down after being positioned on the future country's lap so his pale backside was squarely centered on his thighs. Adult Arthur tsked, setting the cane aside and rubbing his hand on his hip before lifting it high in the air.

"Such foul language," he brought his hand down on the cheeks hitting both at the same time with a sounding smack, "Guess we'll have to fix that won't we? You know what happens to naughty little children right?" Chibi England shrieked, the first one always surprised him each and every time, before he could process the pain Adult Arthur raised his hand again and hit the bottom again.

England howled and continued trying to get out of his older self's grip, this spankings hurt almost as bad as mum's! "Stop! Let me go!" he wailed kicking until the adult country pinned his legs down.

"I'm not going to stop or let you go until you've learned your lesson. Going out here to do magic without permission with a STOLEN spell book?! What were you thinking?!" he scolded continuing to smack the slowly reddening backside. This reminded him so much of having to spank America when the little brat was a young colony. Alfred would always start sobbing away and pleading for him to stop, but Arthur knew the importance of discipline from personal experience.

The small child was crying uncontrollably now, his face buried in England's pant leg. This wasn't fair! He hadn't done anything wrong, right? So he had snuck outside deliberately disobeying his mum, planned on cursing France, and was using some pretty foul language… but that wasn't worth a spanking! Well, if mum had found out about everything she would probably end up using the switch on him. He pouted and tried to calm his crying as more blows fell onto his now crimson backside, he hated when he knew he deserved to be punished!

England saw how hard his younger self was trying in attempt to be brave so he decided to try to make the punishment quick. He lifted his knee higher so he could get the child's tender sit spots and a little of his upper thighs. Finally he gave the younger Arthur one last smack before taking a pause, pondering if he had gotten his point across. "Will you ever sneak out again and go against mum's rules?" he asked quietly rubbing his younger self's back to comfort him.

Arthur sniffled rubbing his eyes and nodded vigorously. "Y-yes! I-I'll never do it again!" he sobbed tears still streaming down his cheeks. Adult England sighed and picked something leather out of his pocket, tapping it against the child's backside.

"Just five strokes with the slipper okay? I want you to count them," he ordered making the smaller country burst into tears all over again. He didn't know what the new implement was but he certainly didn't like how it felt against his already burning rear.

"No! I don't want the slipper! I've learned my lesson! Please!" he begged losing all control of himself now. Arthur shook his head, sighing a little.

"You have to learn all the way through," without another word he raised the slipper up and brought it down. SMACK. "Start counting now." The Chibi started to wail loudly and tried not to kick.

"O-one!" SMACK-SMACK "EEP! T-two! Three!" SMACK "WAH! F-four!" SMACK! "A-AH! F-FIVE!" he shrieked and sobbed as England set aside the leather slipper and pulled his undergarments up rubbing against the tender skin. He lowered the tunic and cloak before hefting the child off of his lap and pulling him into a tight hug. Arthur cried into his chest bunching his jacket into his tiny fists as tears streamed down. "I-I'm s-sorry! I-I'll never disobey again I p-promise!"

Adult England kissed the top of his younger self's head rubbing his back soothingly. "I know it's hard sometimes, but you have a great family back there. If you had just wanted to get rid of France then maybe ask Scotland or Wales for help. Don't just run off and try to solve it without help. Pride is a simple word but a dangerous one I still struggle with."

The child nodded and sniffled. "I-I won't do it a-again…"

"I trust you… I'm sure you won't… now dry those tears," he wiped them away gently with the back of his thumb, "We don't want anyone to see the strong British Empire crying do we?" Arthur sniffled and nodded, rubbing his eyes. England felt a little guilty, he had just spanked himself in a sense not to mention had a soft spot when he had to discipline children, so he smiled thinking of a way to make it up. "How about this, you called me to get revenge on France right? I'll make sure to pay him a little visit before I leave, we can have a little 'talk'. That sound alright?" Arthur looked up, green eyes wide and he grinned.

"Really?! You mean it?!" when the adult nodded he shrieked with delight, "The frog will finally pay!" England laughed and set him down on the ground.

"Now, go home. Mum is probably worried sick if she has found out yet. If she hasn't… I suggest sneaking through the back. That switch does sting terribly doesn't it?" he added. Chibi England nodded picking up the book and waved, the circle was long gone.

"See you later than! Well… be you later!" he laughed. Adult Arthur nodded and waved back, slipping the slipper back into his pocket and picking the cane up. With that he headed out of the woods. The child started running back to his house, maybe his adult self wasn't so bad after all…

Just as long as he didn't come back when he a slipper or a spanking in mind.

THE END!


End file.
